When the World Begins Change
by CrimsonRaana
Summary: Lucas Scott was born and raised in Miami, FL without knowledge of his half brother Nathan. What will have when Lucas moves to Tree Hill and is forced into Nathan's world?
1. Fading Light

When the World Begins to Change  
  
This is an alternate universe fan fic. Some stuff is still the same though. It is towards the end of their sophomore year, and Haley and Nathan are dating. Lucas has lived in Miami, FL with his mom for all his life. He does not know Haley. He knows that Dan is his father and that he lives in Tree Hill, but does not know that Nathan is his brother.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the characters.  
  
Miami  
  
The loud noise of sirens could be heard heading off into the distance. It was fleeing from the scene of a terrible accident. Lucas Scott stood near the scene of the accident as silent tears streamed down his face. He hated knowing that one of those ambulances carried someone close to him. He hated knowing that someone he loved lingered on the edge of death. He hated knowing that he may never see that face again. And he had no one to turn to. There wasn't a single person who cared what happened to him, no one cared where he was, what he, or even if he was alive, except for his two closest friends. But there weren't around right now, no one was.  
  
Tree Hill  
  
Haley James walked into the large building that was Tree Hill High. She headed to her locker and quickly grabbed her books. Her boyfriend, Nathan Scott, approached her from behind. He gently put his arms around her waist. She smiled and turned around. She kissed him lightly upon the lips. "Hey." she said, smiling brightly. "Hey." Nathan replied, smiling happily as well. Just then the bell for first period rang. Haley gave Nathan one more quick kiss before running off to meet up with Peyton and Brooke, who were in the same class.  
  
Miami  
  
Lucas ran back to his house as fast as his could. He hopped into his car and drove off to the hospital. Once he was there, he ran up to the front desk, knocking a few people over and pushing others out of his way. "I need to see the person who was just brought here in an ambulance. Where is she?" he said. His voice was loud and he was almost yelling at the girl behind the desk. People all over stopped what they were doing and turned to see what all the commotion was. All eyes fell unto him. The lady behind the desk looked up from her computer, an angry expression upon her face. "She was just brought in. She is in critical condition and was rushed to the emergency room. I will inform when you are allowed to see her. No please take a seat over there and wait patiently." she said crossly. She was not one to tolerate something like that. The boy was a disturbance.  
Lucas walked over to a chair in the waiting room. He could still feel eyes on him, as everyone was watching him. He took a seat by a window and sighed, a defeated look upon his face. 


	2. Losing What We Love

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the characters.  
  
Tree Hill  
  
The school day went by slowly. Haley, Brooke, Peyton, Nathan and Nathan's friend Tim talked about the usual stuff at lunch. It seemed like it took forever for the bell signaling the end of eighth period to ring. When it finally did, Haley immediately jumped up from her seat and walked to her locker. She gathered her stuff and headed to the tutoring center, where she was going to meet Nathan to help him study for a test.  
She walked in and set her stuff down upon a table. She took a seat and sighed lightly. She was glad the day was finally over, and now she could spend some time with Nathan. She opened up her history text book when Nathan walked in. "Hi." she called to him from where she was sitting. He smiled and walked over to her. He grabbed her hand and she stood up. He stepped closer and kissed her on the lips. The kiss started out soft and slow, but was soon filled with passion. After what seemed like forever, Haley finally pulled away. "Nathan." she began. She was out of breath and giggling slightly. "We have to study for your test tomorrow. "But I don't want to study, I only want to kiss you." He responded, smiling flirtatiously. He lowered his head to kiss her again, but she took a step back. "I want to kiss you to, believe me." she said, putting on a smile matching his. "but we can't do that here." she finished. Nathan moved over to a chair across from Haley's and sat down, looking slightly disappointed. "I'll tell you what, we study now and you can come over to my house later." she said in the same flirtatious way. "Okay." Nathan said, sighing slightly. He didn't want to wait till later, but it looked as if he had no choice, Haley was too stubborn.  
He took out his history book and they began studying.  
  
Brooke and Peyton  
  
Brooke and Peyton were at cheerleading practice. They were practicing outside since it was a nice spring day. Brooke was hardly paying any attention to the cheers though, she was too busy staring at all the hot guys leaving school. Noticing this, Peyton smiled at her friends normal behavior. She nudged her gently trying to bring her back into reality. Brooke looked over and smiled. "What? I can't help it." She said, laughing at herself. She began to practice with the rest of the cheerleaders, and soon practice was over.  
  
Miami  
  
Lucas had fallen asleep in the quiet waiting room. He had been at the hospital for 3 and a half hours already, and had slept through most of it. He had not realized how tired he was. A lot had been going on lately, and he hadn't had much sleep. By the looks of things, he figured it wasn't going to get better any time soon. He sighed and looked up, only to see a nurse walking towards him. "Are you Lucas Scott?" she asked, stopping right in front of him. "Yeah." came Lucas' reply. He wasn't sure if he wanted to hear what she had to tell him. He was scared, and his facial showed it.  
  
The nurse looked at him sadly. "I'm afraid we have some bad news."  
  
Next time: We find out who the person in the hospital is. Lucas is forced to leave behind life as he knew it to be.  
  
Please review and tell me what you think. 


	3. Light in a Dark Future

Author's Note: This chapter is longer. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the characters.  
  
Tree Hill  
  
After about an hour and a half of studying, Nathan felt prepared for his test the next day. Haley shut her book and put it in her school bag. Nathan did the same. "Thanks Haley." He said, smiling at her sweetly. "No problem Nate." she said, a smile spreading across her face as well. She stood up and began to walk towards the door. Nathan did the same. They walked to his car in silence, Nathan always gave her rides home. He opened the door for her and she climbed in. He began driving to her house. Haley suddenly spoke up. "Nathan." she began. "I don't really want to go home yet. I would rather spend more time with you." she finished, smiling genuinely. He looked over at her, to see if she was serious. He loved the idea. He never really wanted go home anymore, since home was the place where his dad was. "Okay." He said, grinning at her. "To the docks it is." She smiled, that was exactly the place she had wanted to go.  
  
Miami  
  
Lucas just stared at the nurse. It couldn't be true. He didn't want to believe it. "The woman who was brought to the emergency, the one you asked to see, Karen." she paused, letting him take it all in. She knew he was going to be devastated. "She." the nurse hesitated "she didn't make it." She finished sadly. 'No, no, it can't be true.' Lucas thought to himself. 'This can't be happening to me.'  
  
On the outside, he wore a sad, pained expression. On the inside, he wanted to scream.  
  
Tree Hill  
  
Upon finally reaching their destination, both Haley and Nathan climbed out of his car. They walked over to the railing and looked out across the water. Nathan put his arm around Haley and pulled her close. She smiled happily before turning to face him. She kissed him lightly upon the lips. He deepened the kiss, and after what seemed like forever, they finally broke away. Nathan smiled as he looked down at her. "I love you Haley." he said, smiling still. "I love you too." she replied.  
The sun eventually began to slip out of sight as both Nathan and Haley stood silently, holding each other. Nathan was the first to break the comfortable silence. "We better get home." He said, sighing sadly. He did not want to leave, he could stay like that forever. He loved being around Haley, she was the only thing that made him happy. Not even basketball could compare. "Yeah, okay. If we have to." she said, grinning broadly. They both walked back to Nathan's car, got in, and drove home.  
  
THREE WEEKS LATER  
  
Miami  
  
It had been a terrible three weeks for Lucas. First his mother's death, then her viewing, her funeral and now he was moving to Tree Hill. He couldn't exactly say that he was thrilled. He was going to live with his Uncle, Keith. He was the only relative that he planned on spending any time with. Well, at least the only one he knew about.  
  
He had two days to pack all of his stuff. He found that it was hard to just pack up your whole life and leave for somewhere else. Life as he knew it was changing, his whole world was changing, and he didn't know if it was for better or for worse. He just wanted to start over, to find happiness, and most of all, to find his place in life. It was easier said than done.  
  
Two days passed by quickly, and before he knew it, he was on the plane, flying north to Tree Hill. He uncle was supposed to pick him up. Then, he was going to give Lucas a small tour of the small town. When the weekend was over, he was going to begin at his new school, Tree Hill High. Hopefully, he would meet some new friends.  
  
Airport near Tree Hill  
  
Keith Scott stood in gate A5, waiting patiently for the flight from Miami to land. He was slightly nervous about seeing his other nephew. He had only been down to Florida once, and that was almost 6 years ago. He wasn't sure if he would recognize Lucas. He hoped that Lucas would recognize him first. He knew that Lucas did not know about Nathan. He knew that now that he was going to be living here, he would have to be told about Nathan, especially since they were going to the same school, maybe even playing on the same basketball team. He only hoped that the two of them would get along.  
  
About a half hour later, the plane finally reached the gate. Upon setting foot in the airport, Lucas immediately recognized his uncle. "Hey." he called out from a few feet away. His smile was genuine, and for the first time in a long while he was happy to see someone. In fact, he was happy to be here in Tree Hill. It felt like he was given a new life.  
He walked over to Keith. "Hey Luke, how are you?" he asked. "I'm okay." he replied. "How about you?" he then asked his uncle. "I'm good." he responded. "We better go get your luggage." He added, looking down at his watch. He wanted time for the tour he was going to give Lucas, time to tell him about Nathan, which he really did not want to do, and time for Lucas to get settled in.  
An hour later, they were leaving the airport. It was only about 30 minutes from Tree Hill, so it wouldn't take that long to get home. The mood was slightly awkward at first, but became comfortable after a short while of catching up. It was about an hour later, after the tour, that they were finally headed to Keith's house. "Luke, listen, there's something that you need to know." Keith finally said, wanting to tell him about his half brother, and get it over with. "As you have already known, Dan, your father" he began, his voice was gentle, for he did not want to hurt Lucas by mentioning his dad "remarried and lives here in Tree Hill." Lucas just nodded, knowing that there was more to this. "Well." Keith continued. "He and his wife had a son, not long after you were born. You might meet him when you go to school on Monday." 


	4. Fighting the Past

Lucas and Keith  
  
They had just pulled into the driveway. Lucas sat still, not making a move to get out of the car. Upon his face was an expression of utter shock. He could not believe his ears. He had a brother for all these years, and no one had told him? He was angry. He had a chance to find someone else in this family that he could relate to, but no one told him? He just couldn't believe it. "Why didn't anyone tell me?" Lucas inquired of his Uncle. He voice sounded slightly angry, but he knew he couldn't blame all of this on his uncle. After all, he was only one of the many people who could have told him.  
  
Keith just stared back at his nephew. "I don't know. Your mom just thought it would be best if you didn't know, I guess." he answered, shrugging slightly. He had actually thought to question that when he had spoken with Karen once, but didn't know how she would take it.  
  
"Best for who?" Lucas shouted angrily. "Me, or her?" he knew what he had said was harsh. He was just so angry and he wanted to know why his mom hadn't told him about Nathan. 'Was it because she really thought it was best for me to not know, or was she really just afraid to share her feelings about Dan leaving her and moving on with anyone else?' Lucas thought to himself. Moving to Tree Hill was already hard on him, this only complicated things.  
  
At a Party  
  
It was Saturday night and Brooke was having a party, as usual. Haley and Nathan had come together and were talking in the kitchen with Tim, Peyton and Brooke. Brooke was already drunk, and laughing at almost anything any of them said. People all around them were drinking or already drunk, but neither Haley, nor Nathan had anything to drink. Haley had to admit that she was surprised that Nathan hadn't had a beer yet, but she was happy all the same.  
  
After a while, Nathan pulled Haley aside and they walked outside. They each took a seat on the bench swing that was on the Davis' porch. The air was slightly chilly, and Nathan could see that Haley was cold. He scooted closer to her and put his arm around her, pulling her close, since he did not have a jacket to offer her. She smiled graciously and rested her head on his shoulder. "Nathan" she began quietly "Why aren't you drinking?" She had to ask him, it wasn't like him to go to a party and not have anything that contained alcohol.  
  
Nathan smiled and laughed a little. How had he known that this observation would not escape Haley? Still smiling, he answered "I'm not drinking tonight because I have no reason to get drunk. I used to drink when I was upset or angry, but I never feel that way anymore. I have you, and you're all I need." He finished, smiling sweetly.  
Haley looked up into his eyes and wondered how Nathan always knew the right thing to say. "Nathan, you're so sweet." she said, wearing a smile that matched his. She lifted her head and kissed him softly. The kiss grew more passionate, and neither Haley nor Nathan had any intention of stopping. They loved each other.  
  
Lucas and Keith  
  
Keith stared disbelievingly at Lucas. He could not believe what he had just said. It wasn't like him to say stuff like that, he was always kind, nice and loving, especially to his mother. His comment caught Keith so off guard that he didn't even know how to answer. He just continued to stare at Lucas blankly.  
  
Seeing his uncle's reaction, Lucas immediately regretted what he had said. He turned away and looked ahead instead of directly at Keith. "I'm sorry." he mumbled. "I didn't mean it that way. It's just..." he began, trying to decide on the right way to put it. "I was just surprised about the whole thing." He spoke with heart, for what he said was true and he meant it. "I was angry that no one had told me until now." He looked back over at Keith as he finished speaking.  
  
"I know, Luke, and I'm sorry that you had to find out this way." said Keith who looked right back at him.  
  
"I know. It's not your fault." he said. He then opened the door and climbed out of the car. He grabbed his luggage, entered the house and preceded to the room that Keith had said was to be his, shutting the door behind him. 


	5. Setting Aside the Past

Author's Note: Finally an update! I'm so sorry it took so long!!! I promise the next chapter will come soon after this one!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the characters.  
  
When the World Begins to Change Chapter 5 – Setting Aside the Past  
  
Sunday had passed by quickly and in Lucas' opinion Monday had come all too soon. He woke up a little bit earlier than he normally would for school. He wanted to get to know his way around before a lot of people came. He had been the new kid once before, and he had hated it, to say the least.  
  
He got dressed and walked downstairs. Keith was already awake and sitting at the table. Lucas walked into the kitchen, grabbed a bowl of cereal and sat down across from his uncle. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Keith began to speak. "I know that the first day at a new school isn't always easy, and that you have been in the same position before, but that doesn't change the fact that there is a very high chance of you meeting your brother for the first time today." He paused and looked over to see Lucas' reaction. Lucas just stared back at him.  
  
After waiting a little longer, he continued. "Nathan doesn't come from the best family..." his uncle began, slowly dragging out his words as if he was being careful as to what he was saying. Lucas' eyes seemed to question his uncle as to what he meant, but he still did not speak. "What I'm trying to say is..." he paused again. "My brother Dan, Nathan's father, is a jerk, to put it plainly." he said, giving Lucas a small smile at the last part. "so, don't be surprised if Nathan doesn't welcome you with open arms."  
  
"Wait, he has known about me all this time, yet no one bothered to tell me about him?" Lucas said when he finally decided to speak. It was the only thing he could think to say. The stress of the first day was beginning to take over him. He didn't mean to sound harsh.  
  
"I guess so." came Keith's reply. His voice lacked confidence, and his expression did not help. He wanted to make this transition for look easier, but that didn't seem to be happening in this particular conversation. He had known that it wouldn't be easy, yet he didn't think it would be this hard.  
  
"Right." Lucas said, beginning to get annoyed with the way the conversation was going. He shrugged slightly. He didn't want to be mean to his uncle, but he wanted answers.  
  
"Luke, listen, I didn't mean for you to find out this way, and I already told you that, no one did. But that's just the way it turned out, so you're gonna have to live with it."  
  
Lucas only nodded slightly. "I know." he said, sighing slightly. "I'm sorry." He meant every word he said. One of his best attributes was his honesty. Although he was known to sometimes be a little too honest.  
  
Keith nodded in return. "I'm just trying to say that this is your first day in a new school, in a new town, even in a new state, I don't want you to get into any trouble because of your brother."  
  
Lucas nodded once more before he got up and left to go finish getting ready for school.  
  
The time had finally come. Lucas wasn't sure what to expect as he walked through the doors of Tree Hill High School. He looked around for a little bit before he finally found the main office. He could hear a few voices, maybe two people, talking in the office, but the door was open, so he walked right in. The lady who was sitting at the desk threw him a friendly smile and told him that she would be with him in a minute. The other girl, who had curly blonde hair, cast him a sideways glance, but gave him nothing else. She seemed a bit annoyed that he had just walked in like that. He waited until the other girl was done and moved over to the side to look at something the lady had handed her before he stepped up the desk.  
  
"Hi." he began, speaking softly. "I'm Lucas Scott." he added in a tone that showed hesitation. He sounded unsure and seemed a bit shy.  
  
She looked over at his tall, slim figure. "Ah yes, the transfer student. I am Mrs. Smith. Welcome to Tree Hill High."  
  
After the secretary had given him all that he needed and told him everything she could about the school, he picked up his stuff and walked out the door. He then began to look for his locker.  
  
After searching for a little, he finally came across it. He unpacked his books and got ready for first period. He seemed to be lost in thought as he unpacked. A girl stopped behind him and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. It was only then that he was pulled out of his thoughts.  
  
"Hi, I'm Peyton Sawyer." she said as Lucas turned around. She gave him a small yet friendly smile. She wanted to be nice to him, but it was natural for her to have to get to know people really well before she placed her trust in them.  
  
"Hi." he replied. "I'm Lucas Scott."  
  
"Yeah, I know." she said. "I saw you in the office."  
  
It was then that he remembered seeing that same girl, Peyton as she called herself, when he had first arrived at the school  
  
When he didn't say anything, she continued. "I was wondering if you needed any help finding your way around."  
  
He smiled slightly at her offer. To be honest, he hadn't expected anyone to be nice to him on his first day.  
  
"That would be great." he said. He smiled at her graciously. "Thanks."  
  
Peyton gave a small smile in return and turned towards their homeroom.  
  
Next time: Lucas meets someone else, who befriends him. Lucas sees Nathan for the first time. 


	6. A Friendly Face

When the World Begins to Change Chapter 6 – A Friendly Face  
  
*  
  
Tree Hill High  
  
Lucas slowly trudged to first period. He could tell that this was going to be a long day.  
  
He had already met one person, Peyton to whom he was grateful. She had seemed somewhat reserved, even guarded though. He just couldn't seem to see why, although he had just met her. She had helped him by taking the time to point out all of the classrooms in which he would have classes that day. She had then left to go catch up with her friends.  
  
The shrill ring of the bell sounded throughout the halls as everyone hurried to class. Lucas arrived last and sat in an empty seat in the back of the room. A girl sat to his right, and two boys to his left and in front of him.  
  
Listening to the history teacher quickly grew boring as he talked on and on about some war, Lucas hadn't even paid attention long enough to catch which one.  
  
Lunch finally came and Lucas wasn't in any better of a mood. He walked slowly into the cafeteria, where he was almost knocked over by a brown haired girl.  
  
"Oh, sorry." she said, smiling politely yet blushing slightly as she looked up at him.  
  
"No problem." Lucas answered, smiling in return. He then realized that she was the same girl that he had sat next to during first period.  
  
"You must be new here." she continued as she looked up to him still. Lucas then opened his mouth to answer, but she cut him, apparently not looking for an answer. "I'm Haley." she said. "And you are...?"  
  
"Lucas." he answered, smiling slightly at her friendliness.  
  
"Well it's nice to meet you Lucas." she responded. She stopped speaking as she directed her gaze to the people in the cafeteria. She seemed to be thinking about something. "Come on." she said quickly, motioning for him to follow her.  
  
Lucas was slightly confused, but followed nonetheless.  
  
She weaved in between tables with Lucas following right behind her. She then stopped at a table where six people were currently seated.  
  
Haley walked over and set her lunch down beside Nathan. They all looked up and almost immediately noticed Lucas, who now stood slightly behind Haley.  
  
Brooke and Peyton looked at each other and smiled They both recognized him as the guy Peyton had met earlier and had told Brooke about. 'Leave it to Haley to make friends with the new guy.' they both thought as they tried to suppress a laugh. But it was too late, Haley had seen.  
  
"Hey." she said in her defense. She could tell what they were thinking, they had all been friends for too long, though she too had to was trying not to laugh. "Everyone, this is Lucas." she said, motioning to Lucas. "Lucas, this is Brooke, Theresa, Jake, Peyton, Tim and Nathan." She continued, pointing to each one as she said their name. She then took her seat beside her boyfriend.  
  
"Uh, hi." he said shyly. He was never good at introductions, though he was slightly happy that Peyton was among the group. At least there was one person he already knew.  
  
Brooke looked up and smiled at him. "Sit down." She said pointing to an empty place next to her. Lucas obediently sat down.  
  
He then turned and looked around the table once more. His gaze lingered on the one whose fingers were now intertwined with Haley's. He watched as they looked at each and smiled flirtatiously. 'What was his name again?' Lucas thought to himself. 'Oh yeah, it was Nathan. Wait, NATHAN? As in my half brother Nathan?'  
  
He didn't realize he had said the last part aloud.  
  
*  
  
Thanks for all the reviews!!!! Please continue with them. 


End file.
